An unexpected love
by Mrs.Dana-Ianto-Jones
Summary: AU inspired by a tumblr post. Dean is a 30 year old fire fighter that saves a 16 year old boy, Castiel from a fire. Can love ensue? M for later chapters ;)
1. The fire

It was mid-afternoon when Dean and his squad had received a call from the local school informing them that a fire had started and was raging through the dingy corridors. The whole squad leapt into action, pulling on their suits and racing to the school in record time. Dean ran to the head master upon arrival.

'You have to hurry, one of our students ran in looking for his sister. She's come out but he hasn't' The man shouted, panic clear in his voice. Dean nodded quickly and ran into the building. The smoke was thick and the whole building was stiflingly hot. Dean ran from class to class calling out.

'Hello?' He heard a small voice call after at least ten minutes of searching. He had been about to give up but the voice gave him a new spurt of energy. With tears streaming from his eyes due to the smoke and sweat dripping down his back he ran into the class where the voice had echoed from. Debris was falling from the ceiling, flames falling with it. Under one of the desks was a small boy, hunched up and coughing. Dean could barely see but he quickly picked up the boys light frame and ran back into the corridor.

'My sister.' The boy gasped, his voice raspy from the smoke in his throat.

'Already outside.' Dean coughed back as he emerged out the doors into the bright sunlight and fresh air. He quickly lay the boy down on the soft grass. He saw a quick flash of the boys brilliantly blue eyes before the boy slipped into unconsciousness. Deans heart beat sped up in panic but he pushed it down and tried to remain calm.

Dean quickly pressed his fingers to the boys throat, ensuring he was still alive. His pules was strong and, leaning down, Dean could feel his breath on his ear. Due to all this Dean could tell it was the smoke inhalation that was affecting the boy. Dean glanced at the rest of his squad and could see they were doing fine in their quest to put out the fire and calm down the students, though most of them looked happy enough.

Dean quickly picked up the small boy again and carried him at a jog to the closest ambulance.

'Smoke inhalation, possibly shock.' He told the paramedic, who quickly set about checking the boys vitals and the such. Dean couldn't help but wonder about the boy, there was just something about him that he couldn't shake off.

'Is he going to be okay?' The head master asked from behind him, making him jump slightly.

'I should think so. What did you say his name was?' Dean asked, turning away from the ambulance which was preparing to drive away.

'Castiel Novak.' The man replied before wandering off to ensure the safety of his other students. Dean nodded, deciding already he would be visiting the young boy.


	2. The hospital

Huge thanks to everyone that has followed, favourite or reviewed this, it makes me happy :D

The next day was Dean's day off so he decided to visit the boy in the hospital, assuming he would be awake and reasonably well by then. The town they lived in was small so it was likely that whoever was staffing the front desk would recognize Dean and let him straight through. This was the case when he walked up and saw his friend Julia sitting at the desk, looking exceptionally bored. Her face lit up when she saw Dean.

'I hear you're quite the hero' she laughed, teasing Dean with her eyes.

'Where'd you hear that?' he asked, leaning on the desk in what he obviously thought was a seductive pose.

'The sixteen year old kid that's talking about you none stop' She laughed, pushing his shoulder to make him stand up properly.

'Lucky for him, he's the reason I'm here. What room's he in?' Dean asked, flashing her his winning smile.

'Twenty five, fifth left down that corridor' Julia told him, watching him walk away.

Dean walked down the quiet corridor, looking in the glass door panel before knocking and walking in. The kid was sat up in bed, cross legged, watching the TV with great interest. His interest soon shifted to Dean when he walked in.

'Hi' Dean nodded with a smile, sitting awkwardly on the blue plastic chair that was settled in the corner of the room, by the window.

'You're the guy that saved me, right?' He asked, his bright eyes roaming over Deans body.

'Yeah, you were pretty smart to go under that desk' Dean complimented, smirking at the wide eyed look of admiration on the boys adorable face. Dean noticed that the boys eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he'd ever seen. He also noticed that the teens puppy dog eyes rivalled Sam's.

'I saw it in a film some time. You were so brave the way you ran in, I never would have had the courage to do that.' The boy, Castiel Dean reminded himself, gushed.

'You get used to it to be honest, and I've had a lot of training.' Dean told Castiel, not wanting to sound big headed.

'No, you're a hero.' Castiel told him firmly.

'Am i?' Dean asked, eye brows raised and slight smile on his lips.

'Yes, my hero.' Cas smiled. Dean smiled back. He couldn't help but think about how attractive the teen was but quickly shook the thought out of his head. Dean Winchester is not gay and most definitely not a paedophile. The thought refused to disappear and he decided it would be best to take off his jacket to make the boy think his blush was from the heat and not his thoughts.

'D'you want a coffee?' Dean asked, remembering where the coffee machine was from the many times he had ended up here.

'Yes please. Now you definitely are my hero.' Cas smirked flirtatiously.

'I'll be back in a minute' Dean told him, walking out of the room.

Cas shook his head as soon as he was gone. What was wrong with him? He knew the fire fighter was at least 30, nothing could happen but he wanted something to desperately. Cas noticed then that a mobile phone was just peeking out of the pocket of Deans jacket, which was still lying on the chair. Cas reacted quickly, grabbing the phone and typing in the code that would allow him to see Deans number, he memorised it quickly and then replaced it in the pocket and sat back in his previous position.

No sooner had he sat back than Dean walked into the room holding two coffee's. He passed one to Cas and then sat back down.

'Where are your parents?' He asked, finding it strange that a young boy was left on his own in hospital after going through such a traumatic experience.

'They died last year in an accident. The courts decided that me and Anna are mature enough to look after our selves. Anna is my twin sister, she didn't come out with everyone else and that's why I went back into the school.' Cas explained. Dean could tell that he was lying but decided not to push it, he couldn't explain why but he really liked Cas.

'Must be hard though, my mom died when I was little and my dad was away a lot on business so I had to look after my younger brother.' Dean told him with a small smile.

'Your brother is , right? He's my English teacher.' Cas explained to him, a smile re appearing on his face.

'Yeah, is he any good?' Dean asked with a small laugh.

'Oh yeah, he lets me sit in his class room during recess and lunch.' Cas said, flinching slightly at having let that information loose.

'How come you stay in his class?' Dean questioned, panicking slightly though he couldn't explain why.

'Some of the kids don't like me very much and sometimes they're kind of mean to me.' Cas answered, looking down at his hands. Dean nodded, remembering all the times he had been pushed around at school and ended up sitting in wood shop class room to avoid everyone.

'I got pushed around when I was in school too, I ended up sitting in wood shop class.' Dean confessed, pleased he had done the right thing when a smile came back to Castiel's face. Dean liked seeing the young boys smile.

'And now you're a hero' Cas joked, chuckling slightly. It was then that the doctor walked in. He nodded his greeting to Dean and then turned to Cas.

'You have still got a lot of smoke damage to your throat and lungs and the burn you got on your side is quite nasty so we'll be keeping you in for about a week, possibly longer.' The doctor explained to Cas before walking back out.

'You got burnt?' Dean asked, worry obvious in his voice and eyes.

'Didn't get under the desk fast enough.' Cas told him, lifting his shirt slightly to show the blood stained bandage stretching around his ribs. Dean hadn't noticed before how well built Cas was. Though small and light he was toned and quite muscly. Dean told himself off inwardly, he shouldn't be looking at a teenage boy like that. Hell, he shouldn't be looking at a male like that.


	3. The diner

If anyone was wondering, this is what inspired it- post/39145230532/substiel-dean-being-in-his-30s-and-working-as

I say inspired because I missed out a few bits and changed some stuff but that's pretty much the story line. Alsoooo extra thanks to StarkidSherlockSlytherin for reviewing every chapter, this one is dedicated to you ;)

For the next week Dean went and saw Cas in the hospital every day. The two formed a strong friendship but they were both confused about their feelings and so there were often awkward silences. On the Friday morning Cas was allowed to get out of hospital but told not to go into school for the next week or so, not that Cas minded since he was extremely clever and strongly disliked school. Its was around lunch time that Cas got bored of TV and remembered the number he had memorized. He quickly saved the number into his mobile phone's contacts, his second contact ever with the first being his sister, and text Dean.

'Hi Dean, its Cas' He sent, expecting it to be a while before he answered but was pleasantly surprised to receive a text back just a few seconds later.

'Hey Cas, how're you holding up?'

Dean was in work but in a town as small as Lawrence there were very few fires so the squad spent most of their time in work chatting, playing cards, working out or watching TV meaning that Dean had plenty of time to text Cas and he had to admit that he thought about the younger boy a lot more than he should. Cas smiled as he text back.

'Not too bad, how are you?' He replied eagerly. He thought he may be falling for Dean but he also thought that a strong, attractive man like Dean would ever like a wimpy, annoying boy like him. The was also the difference between them being that Dean was very much a _man _while Cas remained an awkward teenager.

'I'm good, just sat in work with nothing going on. I hope you're resting like you should be!' Dean text back a few seconds later. It was these words of concern that Dean threw his way that gave him hope that maybe Dean did like him somehow.

'Of course I'm resting! What else can I do at home? I've never been so bored in my life!' Cas complained in his answer, laying on his couch with the music channel on, though with the state of the music he was considering turning it off.

'Bored? I get off in an hour, I'll pick you up and we can have lunch in that sucky diner in town?' Dean suggested, making Cas smile and jump off the couch, flinching slightly when he disturbed the burn. He hurried to his bedroom and pulled off the pyjamas he was wearing changing into tight skinny jeans that made his butt look good and a form fitting blue t-shirt that showed the muscles that he was starting to get. He mussed his hair up a little and sprayed on some after shave before texting Dean back with a simple 'Yes please!'

Once he had text dean he went back down and flicked through the many channels they had. About forty five minutes later he received another text from Dean.

'On my way' was all it said so Cas quickly pulled on his black converse, and with one last look in the mirror he headed down out of his apartment to wait in the car park outside. Cas hated the apartment complex, filled mostly with alcoholics and drug addicts or dealers but it was the best he could pay for and pretty much the only place that would accept two unaccompanied 16 year olds. Cas didn't wait long before Dean pulled up in the Impala. Cas got in the passenger seat and Dean immediately turned down the music he had been playing.

'How're you?' Dean asked, flashing him an attractive smile as he pulled off towards the centre of town.

'Not too bad, the burn hurts when I move though. You?' Cas couldn't help but love spending time with Dean, he had never had a friend before and Dean was one hell of a person.

'I'm good, has the burn bled at all?' Dean replied, having good knowledge of burns due to the years of fire fighting.

'A tiny bit. How was work?' Cas didn't want the subject to be focused around his injuries and would much rather have the whole conversation based around Dean.

'Boring as hell. Nothing happens in this town but I guess it's a good thing. Sammy said to tell you to get well soon and get your ass back to his lessons.' Dean told him, chuckling slightly. Dean felt so much younger being with Cas and it was hard to remember the age difference.

' 's name is Sammy?' Cas smirked, trying not to burst out laughing. Dean laughed at the look on his face.

'His name's Sam but I've always called him Sammy. He was an adorable baby, cutest little thing I've ever seen.' Dean said, imagining already how Cas could tease Sam during their recess's spent together. Dean had to admit though, he was jealous that his brother had already been able to spend so much time with the amazing phenomenon called Castiel.

'Bit of a lady now though' Cas smirked, smiling a bright smile when Dean laughed.

'Its his hair, right? I've been telling him to get it cut but apparently Jess likes it long.' Dean told him, pulling up at the diners car park. The diner was run down and rarely had any customers but the food was good enough. The two got out of the car and headed into the diner in silence, sitting in a booth at the back where they couldn't be seen. They hadn't chosen it for this reason, it was just the best place to sit but it was just as well they couldn't be seen really.

'What can I get you boys?' The waitress asked, chewing gum and listening through music through one neon pink bud in her ear.

'Bacon cheese burger and a coke please' They said simultaneously before looking at each other and laughing. The waitress giggled and walked away to get their orders. Dean turned his attention back to Cas.


	4. Deans house

'So you're doing okay? Not having night mares about the fire or anything?' Dean asked, his concern for the younger boy obvious in his eyes.

'A few, I was so scared Anna was still in there. They aren't too bad now though, they were worse when I was first in hospital.' Cas explained, wondering why Dean was so concerned, sure they were pretty good friends now but it looked like a different kind of concern than you would have for a friend. It was then that their food and drinks arrived and they dug in. Cas had always been a slightly messy eater, slightly being a understatement. He managed to get ketchup all over his chin, a little on his nose and a blog on his t-shirt. They both finished eating quickly and Dean couldn't help but laugh at Cas.

'What?' Cas demanded, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

'You have a bit of ketchup on your chin.' Dean replied, smiling as Cas wiped delicately at his chin, not removing any of the ketchup. Dean shook his head.

'Let me' he smiled as he leant over the booth and began to dab at Cas's face with a napkin. He finished his face and cleaned his shirt as best as he could. He finished his cleaning mission but didn't move back. He and Cas looked into each other's eyes for what felt like a life time. Cas moved in slowly and Dean filled in the rest of the space. Their lips met and fireworks exploded. Cas's lips were soft and delicate while Dean's were more experienced and his slight bit of stubble rubbed against Cas's chin gently. It lasted no more than three seconds but they both pulled back wide eyed.

'We cant do that.' Dean said in a sort of daze.

'Why not? Cas asked, a fierce determination glowing in his eyes.

'You're too young. I'm too old.' Dean reasoned, he wanted to be like Cas and not care but it worried him.

'I'm 16, that makes me legal. I-I really like you Dean. Don't you like me?' Cas's eyes were disappointed and tears threatened to spill over. He'd never had a relationship before and the feeling were all new to him, the butterflies and fireworks and the uncontrollable smiles.

'Of course I like you but its wrong.' Dean argued in a whisper, even though there was no one else there. Cas slid around the table to sit on the same side of the booth as Dean. He gently took Deans hand in his own and gave him another quick kiss.

'Does that feel wrong?' He enquired, knowing he was getting somewhere. Dean tightened his grip on the teens hand.

'No, but we both know it is.' He replied, though he still grasped Cas's hand.

'If something feels right how can it be wrong?' Cas continued, he saw the exact moment Dean decided to go with it. Deans eyes flashed, a small smile graced his face as he once again leant in and kissed Cas, though this time it was much more of a real kiss than a peck.

'Come back to my place and watch a movie?' Dean whispered into Cas's ear, his breath tickling the young boys pale neck. Cas nodded and flashed Dean an award winning smile. Dean quickly left the money to pay the bill, refusing to let Cas pay his half and they walked out to the impala, still hand in hand. They got in quickly and Dean began driving. His small house wasn't very far away but during the short drive they continued to hold hands and smile at each other. Dean led Cas into his house quickly. Deans house was small but well lay out with an open plan living room and kitchen and two bedrooms upstairs. Cas noticed that the house smelt like Dean, pine tree, that smell after a summer rain and something sweet, specifically Deans own smell. Dean, still holding Cas's hand, lead him over to a wall that was made entirely out of DVD's.

'When do you even find time to watch all these?' Cas asked, laughing breathily and looking at the various titles.

'I have way too much free time on my hands' Dean joked, letting go of Cas's hand to wrap an arm around his lithe waist.

'You can pick any film you want.' Dean told him, leaning his head on the shorter boys warm shoulder. After looking for several minutes Cas gave Dean the choice of 'The Mummy' or 'Batman' . Dean chose 'The Mummy' and Cas sat down on the couch while Dean set up the DVD. If you'd walked in twenty minutes later you would have thought that the two had been a couple for years. Dean was leaning against the padded arm of the couch and had pulled Cas into him so that he was almost laying on top of him and then cocooned the teen in his warm arms. Cas had his head leaning backwards onto Deans shoulder and was holding one of his hands while their legs were curled up and intertwined on the small couch. Cas had never felt so content in his short but painful life and Dean had never felt so happy. They just fit together in a way that they couldn't explain and didn't bother trying to.

They must of dozed off at some point during the film because it was half three in the afternoon when they fell off the couch because of Cas's phone ringing. Cas cursed loudly as his injured side crashed against the floor. Quick as a flash Dean had pulled him onto his feet and was inspecting the burn.

'Who took the bandage off?' Dean asked as Cas checked the text.

'I did' Cas replied. Dean shook his head slightly.

'It shouldn't be off yet, you could get an infection. Do you mind if I re bandage it?' Dean was obviously not asking it as a question as he was already on his way to get the first aid kit. The text had been from Anna asking where he was. He quickly text her back saying he was at a friends house. Ten minutes later Cas was bandaged up again and they were back on the couch.

How do you like it? Pleaseee review? Also, I'm assuming most of you are from Tumblr, so maybe check out my blog and possibly follow me? I reblog mostly SPN, DW, Beatles and Sherlock I also write fanfiction for those fandom and HP and torchwood.


	5. Texting

When Cas got home later that night it was with a huge smile on his face. He had never had a friend before, never mind a boyfriend and he had honestly never felt happier.

'Where have you been?' Anna asked as soon as he had closed the front door. She didn't like being left home on her own and often got scared. Especially in their apartment where it always felt like someone was watching them.

'At a friend's house' Cas replied, trying to hide his smile and make his way to his bedroom.

'You don't have friends, and you were meant to be resting.' Anna reprimanded, following Cas to his small bedroom. She often bossed Cas around and he usually just accepted it and did what she wanted him to.

'I _was_ resting.' Cas told her before closing his door in her face and lying down on the bed. His room was small and he didn't have very many belongings, just his bed and a chest of draws that contained all of his clothes, not that he had very many . They rarely had enough money for anything other than food so Cas had never managed to buy himself anything to make his room more personal, when they did have extra money they usually bought what they needed, like clothes or school books. He missed Dean already and therefore decided to text him.

'Hey' He text, knowing that Dean would know it was him.

'Hey there, what's up?' Came Deans reply just seconds later. Cas liked the way that Dean text back almost immediately, it made him feel wanted and less like he was some annoying teenage school girl with a crush on a guy way out of their league. Cas certainly did feel like Dean was way out of his league, after all, Dean was _hot _and every female, not to mention half of the males, would have given their right arm for a conversation with him, never mind a date. Was that thing in the diner a date? Cas thought it was, and if that wasn't the movie at Deans house with the two of them all snuggled up sure as hell was.

'Nothing, just bored.' Cas replied, smiling at the warm fuzzy feeling he got during his conversations with Dean.

'Me too, bored enough to be watching the Jeremy Kyle show' Dean joked, making Cas laugh. Dean was lying on his couch laughing in the same way as Cas, though of course they didn't know that.

'Jeremy Kyle? Poor you ;)' Cas text back, smirking at his use of sarcasm. Cas wasn't usually sarcastic but usually amused himself when he was.

'Exactly, what kind of person takes their problems onto national TV? Anyway, what're you up to?' Deans reply threw Cas, he couldn't tell him that he was lying on his bed smiling like he just won the lottery just because he was texting the man that he was quickly falling for. Falling for? Cas was shocked with himself for thinking It, but it was true. He was falling in love with Dean hard and fast, he could only hope that Dean felt the same.

'Just texting you and watching TV, Anna was pissed that I was out' Cas wanted to ask Dean so much, what were _they?_ What did he want? Cas knew what he wanted, a real relationship with Dean, to be able to kiss him whenever and where ever and fall asleep in his arms every night. He was admittedly young but his intelligence was far beyond his years and, lets face it, Dean was practically still a sixteen year old boy anyway.

'Anna as in the girl you ran into a burning building for?' Came Deans reply, making Cas thinking of a conversation they had had in the hospital earlier that week. Cas had once again told Dean that he was his hero and Dean had laughed at him saying that he had no choice but to be a hero when there were idiot kids that ran into burning buildings looking for family members that were already safe outside. Cas had to admit that it wasn't his smartest move but he would do anything for Anna, she was the only family he had left.

'The one and only! Just as well we have a hero in town eh Dean' Cas joked back, though he truly did think Dean was a hero, after all, it takes a lot of courage to run into a burning building just for a stranger.

'Just as well we have enough idiots to keep me going eh Cas' Dean joked back, Dean didn't think Cas was a idiot, he was already falling in love with the boy, how couldn't he? Cas was smart, beautiful, funny, everything Dean would normally look for. He still insisted he wasn't gay though, gay is when you like men and Dean only had eyes for Cas. By this time it was beginning to get late so Cas got changed into his pyjamas, brushed his teeth and snuggled down into his lumpy bed.

'Thank you for today Dean, I'm going to bed now, night.' Cas sent the message and turned off his bed side table, a second or two later his phone vibrated and he quickly looked at it.

'Don't mention it, night princess.' Dean smirked at what he considered to be a pretty witty reply before getting ready for bed himself. Cas shook his head at the reply, though a large smile was plastered on his handsome face. That night the two love birds dreamt of each other, and neither of them would have had it any other way.

Another chapter up! This was SO hard to write, I just want them to have sex already goddamnit! What do you think? Another chapter and then the sexy scene or sexy scene next chapter? Thanks to MariMagda and of course the wonderful StarkidSherlockSlytherin for reviewing, four for you! Sorry it took so long to get this up, hoping to get 2-3 chapters up tomorrow….or today since its already 12:35 PM..oooppppsss…..


	6. Sam

The rest of the week passed in the same way, lunch at the diner and then a movie at Deans though they generally never saw the end of it due to their habit of falling asleep in each other's arms. It was the Sunday before Cas started back at school that Dean bought up the subject of why Cas went to Sam's classroom rather than have recess.

'C'mon Cas, you can tell me anything, you know that' Dean told him, rubbing comforting circles on his back under his t-shirt. Cas had a mini argument in his head before sighing and deciding he may as well just tell Dean everything.

'When I first started school people thought I was weird and started to call me a faggot and stuff. I didn't talk much and was really shy so I was an easy target for the jocks. They wanted to look cool to the rest of the school and apparently the easiest way to do that is to beat up the new kid. They punched me a lot and when I was on the floor one of them pulled out a knife and cut my chest, then they just left me in the hallway and went to class. That was when found me and cleaned me up a bit. Then he told me I could go to his class room to avoid everyone. I still get pushed around in corridors and stuff but its not too bad' Cas explained, trying to shrug it off. He didn't want Dean to think he was weak or stupid and though he logically knew that he wouldn't, there was that insecure part of him sure that Dean was going to turn around and tell him he was a freak, a faggot. He hated the word faggot, but that was what they had carved into his chest with a silver knife. No one knew about it except the boy that did it and Cas.

'If they do anything to you, call me. No one is hurting you.' Dean growled holding Cas closer to his body. He didn't objectify Cas but at the same time Cas was _his _and no one was fucking with his Cas, especially not some jerk footballer. At least Sammy had helped the kid out, he appreciated that his brother was a good man and thought that perhaps it was because of Sam that Cas had grown to trust him so much.

'It doesn't matter anymore' Cas told Dean, though it did. He was sick of being pushed into lockers or being tripped over in front of everyone, but what could Dean do without getting himself into trouble?

'Yes it does Cas. You're worth so much more that being pushed around by some jerky jocks.' Dean's voice had so much raw emotion that Cas was left speechless. He didn't know what to do so he did what felt and leant up to kiss Deans neck. It was a peck at first but he soon began to lick and suck at Deans delicate neck, leaving a large red mark. Cas grinned at his handy work before looking up into Deans eyes.

'Now you're mine.' Cas stated, giving the love bite one last lick before settling back into his previous position with his back against Deans muscular chest. He could feel the vibrations of Deans chuckled in his chest and smiled blissfully. Dean flipped the two of them over so that Cas's chest was pressed against the soft couch and Dean was straddling his lower back. He gently kissed Cas's throat, close to his jaw bone before beginning to nibble and suck in the same way that Cas had done to him. By the time he had finished there was a large red mark and Cas was whimpering slightly.

'And you're mine.' Dean breathed, his breath tickling the tender skin of Cas's ear. Cas wiggled round to face Dean and cupped Deans face in one hand. Dean leant into Cas's touch and Cas gradually pulled him down until their bodies were touching almost entirely and their foreheads were leaning against each other. Dean was careful not to let his full weight fall onto the boy but he relaxed enough that there was a fair amount of weight on Cas. Cas let his hand wind around from Deans cheek the hair at the nape of his neck while the other rested on Deans butt. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's torso pressing them together. The lay like that for half an hour before Deans door bell rang, he quickly heaved himself off of Cas and went to answer it.

'Dean man, how're you?' Sam asked once Dean opened the door.

'Good. What do you want?' Dean replied in a urgent whisper.

'Woah, you got your girlfriend in there or what' Sam joked, laughing nervously.

'Not exactly.' Dean told him with a smile to try to hide his discomfort.

'What do you mean?' Sam demanded, eyes narrowed and bottom lip jutting out. As the younger brother he always expected his questions to be answered. Dean loved the kid to hell and back but sometimes it drove him up the wall.

'I've got a boyfriend okay?' Dean hissed back, glancing back at Cas who was sat up now on the couch flicking through channels.

'Well…do I get to meet the lucky guy?' Sam persisted, the curious little brat that he was.

'Sammy, you won't approve.' Dean sighed knowing full well that he was right.

'I'll tell you when I've met him.' Dean argued though he was already edging his way into Deans house. Dean shook his head and closed the door behind his moose of a brother.

'Castiel?' Sam choked, shocked beyond belief. His brother couldn't date one of his students. Dean was thirty two for gods sake and Castiel Novak was only just sixteen.

' sir-i-erm-hello' Cas had to push the words out. He knew he was dating his teachers brother but for some reason it had never crossed his mind that he would have to formally meet him at some point. Sam turned around quickly to face Dean.

'This is so wrong' Sam spat, closing in on his brother.

'I know.' Dean shrugged, he knew it was wrong but he was past caring. He was in love and that was all he needed.

'And yet you're still doing it?' Sam spat back incredulously

. 'I love him.' Was Deans only reply, though his voice cracked and his eyes watered he knew it was true. This was when Cas broke in.

'I'm just going to walk home now.' Cas muttered, making his way to the door. It was almost eleven and he had school the next day anyway.

'I'll give you a lift, Sam was just leaving.' Dean snapped, taking Cas's hand and leading him out side and into the Impala. Dean couldn't deal with anyone calling what they had wrong. How is love and happiness ever wrong?

A chapter slightly longer than the others so I hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking the sexy scene will be chapter after next or at the very end of the next chapter. Thanks for all the favourites and follows and especially reviews! I'm trying to keep it American and you have no idea how hard it is to write 'Butt' in stead of bum XD ANYWAY! PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEEE REVIEW…


	7. School

Dean drove to Cas's apartment quickly and the two shared a quick good night kiss before Cas got out of the car and headed to his flat. He opened the door silently thinking Anna would be in bed but he was shocked to find her sitting on their threadbare old couch, apparently waiting for him.

'What the fuck was that?' She spat, her eyes wide and accusing. Cas froze for a moment before realising what this must be about.

'You saw me and Dean' He sighed, plonking down on the floor where he was stood, he didn't want to deal with this twice in the space of half an hour.

'You and Dean? There's a you and Dean? He's _thirty _something Cas and you're _sixteen._' Anna screeched. Cas knew she was only trying to look after him but he didn't need looking after against Dean.

'I know Anna, I know.' Cas groaned, a hand smoothing his hair down only to mess it up again and repeat.

'And you're still letting this happen?' Anna questioned, her mouth hanging open like a fish while her eyes were wide and crazed.

'I love him Anna. I really love him and he loves me. He makes me happy.' Cas tells her, his eyes far away and a faint smile on his face.

'But Cas, its _wrong_. Surely you know it is?'

'I know it is but it feel so right. Please don't tell anyone. Swear you wont.' Cas begged, his sister had never seen him so desperate but love can do crazy things to a man. Anna thought it over in her head. It was disgusting, wrong and would probably lead to heart break but if Cas was truly happy, couldn't they face all of that for now? Surely a high school relationship between a teenager and an adult couldn't last too long….

'Fine, but if anything happens and you end up heart broken don't come crying to me. And I'm still not happy about this.' Anna sighed slinking back into the couch, which almost swallowed her small frame whole. Cas stood up, gave Anna a quick hug and then got ready for bed before sliding into the scratchy covers. It was then that he pulled out his phone and began to text Dean.

'Anna saw us' Cas told Dean, simply holding his phone while he waited for the reply, which arrived promptly.

'What did she say?' Dean asked, though Cas obviously couldn't see it, Dean was worried. If the police got involved he could get into trouble.

'She's not happy about it but she isn't going to tell anyone' Cas replied, causing Dean to sigh in relief.

'I had the same with Sammy. He's sure as hell pissed with me but he aint gonna tell anyone.' Dean informed Cas. This showed them both just how serious their relationship was getting in the short time span they had known each other. It also showed them that they were being sloppy and really needed to be careful about being seen, especially since Anna had seen them through the window.

Cas barely slept that night, dreading his first day back at school tomorrow. He knew that he couldn't go to 's class room at recess anymore, which meant he was likely to bump into Matthew Smith, the leader of the pack that beat him up and carved him like a Sunday roast.

Walking into school the next day was nerve wracking, he wore his blue skinny jeans with a red hoodie and red convers trying to just blend in with everyone else, not that there was much chance. He had only been in the school for a few minutes when he heard a voice behind him.

'Well well, if it isn't little firecracker.' Matthew sneered, his friends and all the students in hearing distance broke into laughter. Cas felt his cheeks flush to much the same shade as his hoodie, maybe red wasn't such a good colour. Cas carried on walking, only to have Matthew body slam him into the closest bathroom.

'Thought we wouldn't get you, didn't you? Thought that pathetic was going to protect you. Then again, no one does care about poor little Casie do they?' Matthew growled as he circled Cas. Cas knew he couldn't let him self believe it.

'Dean cares, Dean cares, Dean cares' he repeated over and over in his head, trying not to let fear show on his face.

'Shall we do this quickly and get it over with?' The patronizing tone in Matthews voice made Cas wanted to punch him but he knew that would just make matters worse. Matthew most definitely did not do it quickly because it was almost an hour later that Cas limped out of the bathroom. It was bad, he didn't even know one person could inflict this much damage using only their bare hands and a razor blade. Cas did an assessment of his injuries. He was sure at least one rib was broken, and possibly two fingers. Basically his whole body was bruised, especially his face, the was one long cut up either arm from Matthew trying to show him how to kill himself properly and the word 'gay' was carved deeply into his hip. Cas followed his instinct and called Dean.

'Cas, what's up?'

'Are you in work?' Cas didn't want to mess up his work hours and would only tell him what had happened if he was at home.

'No, Cas you're scaring me, what is wrong?'

'Dean, I need you to pick me up. I got beaten up'

'I'm on my way.'

Cas pressed the red button and limped to the school car park, sitting gingerly on the steps that lead up to the schools front entrance. The Impala screeched into the car park not ten minutes later and Dean jumped out.

'Jesus Christ Cas, what the hell happened?' Dean gasped, taking in his boyfriends broken appearance. Cas stood with the help of Dean and was about to reply when suddenly the floor rushed up to meet his face. Dean managed to catch him before he did any damage but the young boy was out for the count.

Nice little cliffie there….HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thanks to everyone that had followed, favourite and especially reviewed, though I have 9 people that have this story as a favourite and 14 following it yet only 2 amazing people commenting on each chapter? C'mon people!


	8. Patch me up

When Cas woke up he was in the back seat of the Impala with Dean driving like a maniac.

'Dean'? He questioned, groggy and sore.

'Cas. You've been out for ten minutes, we're going to the hospital.' Dean told him. Cas's heart stopped for a moment before he spoke.

'No Dean. I'm not going to hospital, I just need a first aid kit and I'll be fine.' Cas told him, panic in his voice and his eyes wide.

'What? No, you passed out Cas.' Dean was confused as to why Cas was so against going to hospital, he hadn't seemed to bother him after the fire.

'Dean, turn around. I am not going to hospital.' Cas's voice was threatening and low. Dean looked at him in the mirror before sighing.

'Fine, but you have to let me patch you up.' Dean told him, continuing to drive, though much closer to the speed limit. Cas thought about it for a moment. Did he really want Dean to see what those kids thought of him? He supposed it was better than some stranger seeing it all. Cas nodded and Dean flashed him a sad smile before turning round and racing to his house. Dean helped Cas walk in, though he insisted he could walk. Dean took him up the stairs and laid him on his bed before disappearing for a minute to grab the first aid box.

'What's hurting?' Dean asked, looking Cas up and down.

'At least one rib is broken, as are two fingers. There are deep cuts on both arms and one on my hip.' Cas told him robotically. Cas avoided Deans eyes, feeling ashamed, almost as if his injuries were his own fault. Dean nodded and decided to start with the cuts since they were still bleeding.

'Take your hoodie off.' Dean commanded, watching Cas pale slightly.

'Dean…'

'Cas, take it off.' Dean's voice was softer, almost a whisper and Cas sighed in defeat and peeled off the hoodie. It was sticky with his blood and hurt to just take it off. He was glad he hadn't worn a t-shirt under it. Deans eyes widened at the sight of a shirtless Cas. Almost his whole body was bruised and covered in blood. Deans eyes were drawn first to the puckered scar across Cas's chest that said 'FAGGOT'. Dean tried to ignore it and instead focused on the wound still bleeding. As Dean wiped the blood away he noticed that it too was a word, 'GAY'. Dean had to bite back a growl. He was going to rip apart who ever had done that to Cas. He cleaned the wound quickly before placing a large band aid over it. Next Dean moved over to Cas's left arm.

'Cas, who did this to you?' Dean was trying hard not to let the tears thicken up his voice or fall from his eyes. Cas thought about telling him but decided against it.

'Just this boy' Cas muttered, flinching slightly as Dean cleaned the long cuts on his arms. Dean decided to figure out who it was later.

'And why the arms?' Dean asked, he thought he had a pretty good idea why though.

'He was making sure I know how to kill myself properly.' Cas mumbled. He didn't want Dean to know all of this, to know he was some freak that everyone hated but better Dean than some random hospital doctor. Dean didn't know what to say so he just carried on cleaning and bandaging the cuts. He couldn't believe kids could be so cruel and cause that kind of damage to a person that never did anything to them, who was one of them. Once he finished on the arms he went on to check the fingers Cas thought were broken. They were and Dean quickly made a splint for them before bandaging Cas's three broken ribs.

'Are you feeling okay now?' Dean asked once he had finished. Cas nodded and pulled Dean down to kiss him gently. Dean soon just lay down next to Cas, allowing Cas to snuggle into Deans side.

'Was that the same boy as today?' Dean asked, his tone delicate as he indicated to the red scar that spread across Cas's chest. Cas nodded, moving so that Dean couldn't see it anymore. Dean sighed and rolled Cas back over so that he was on his back with his chest fully exposed. Dean leant down and kissed the love bite he had created on Cas's throat a few days before. He slowly moved down, kissing Cas's collar bones and then kissing various parts of the scar, pulling his teeth or tongue over some parts. Cas's hands turned into fists as he gripped the bed sheets trying not moan. Dean took one of Cas's nipples into his mouth and smirked as a loud moan erupted from Cas's lips. Cas's left hand flew up from the bed covers to grab a hold of Deans hair. Dean moved quickly to Cas's other nipple and grinned widely at the whimpers and groans that were flying from Cas's throat. He could tell that Cas was trying to keep them in but he was failing miserably. As Dean moved down Cas couldn't help but arch his back, causing his eyes to fly open in pain. Dean immediately flew up to Cas's side.

'Shit, are you okay?' Dean almost shouted. Cas nodded, slipping back into Deans side.

'Guess we'll have to wait until your ribs have healed.' Dean chuckled, wrapping an arm around Cas's shoulders.

'Why do you want me Dean?' Cas whispered, his face hidden in Dean neck. Dean was stunned for a moment before answering.

'Because I love you. You're handsome, funny, loving, kind, you're everything anyone could ever want.' Dean told him, kissing the top of his head.

Sorry it took so long to get up :S And sorry I'm taking so long to get to the sexy scene, I just have so much to do with this and I don't want it to be over too soon…I'm thinking maybe 15-20 chapters and then perhaps a sequel? What do you think? What do you all think? Another big thanks to everyone who has favourited or followed and especially to the reviews! I have had 5 or 6 I think and its made me really happy Especially the people that said they don't usually review! THANK YOU ALL!


	9. I love you

The two fell asleep together on the bed, suddenly oblivious to all their worries and problems. Cas was snuggled into Deans side with his knees pulled up to his chest while Dean subconsciously wrapped himself around the younger boy almost as though he was trying to stop the world from getting near him. They were both woken up the next morning by Cas's phone going off.

'Sorry' Cas muttered, turning off the alarm he had set for school.

'Are you going in?' Dean asked, though he was pretty sure Cas was going to say no.

'Yeah, I'm going to talk to the head teacher.' Cas smiled, kissing Deans cheek.

'Okay, D'you want me to come with you?' Dean was concerned that whoever it was that kept beating up Cas would corner him somewhere and hurt him even worse.

'No, its okay. Can I borrow one of your shirts? Mine's ruined.' Dean smiled, he found it incredibly sexy that Cas would be wearing one of _his _shirts. Dean nodded and moved over to the wardrobe pulling out his smallest t-shirt and one of his plaid shirts. The t-shirt was baggy but not a bad fit and the plaid shirt hung loose, hiding his bandaged arms and making him look older than 16.

'I'm driving you though.' Dean told him, he wasn't letting him walk to school.

'Agreed' Cas smirked, raising one eye brow above his shockingly blue eyes.

Fifteen minutes later they were sat in the Impala outside of the school. Cas looked incredibly nervous, licking his lips and tapping his foot.

'I don't mind coming in with you if you want me to.' Dean told him, intertwining their fingers together. Cas shook his head.

'Its okay, I'll be back soon' Cas gave him a quick peck on the cheek before getting out of the car and heading over to the staff entrance where the Head teachers office was located. Dean waited in the car for almost an hour and a half and he was very nearly about to go in and search for Cas when the young boy appeared out of the building. He got into the car with a huge smile on his face.

'I'm going to be able to do all my exams early. I will have finished school for ever by Friday.' Cas explained, leaning in to capture Deans lips. Dean was surprised that Cas had decided to do that, but Cas was the smartest kid he had ever met. Dean was pretty sure he'd pass everything with flying colours.

'That's great. So then you wont have to come to school?' Dean asked, ensuring that he was on the right path.

'Nope' Cas replied, popping the 'P' and smiling widely at Dean.

'So are you going to tell me who did all that?' Dean enquired, indicating towards Cas's injuries. Cas's smile faltered slightly before coming back, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

'It doesn't matter now, does it?' Cas smiled, sliding over the seat to snuggle into Deans side. Dean stretched one arm around Cas's shoulder.

'It does to me Cas. I don't want to see you get hurt. I'm supposed to protect you and how can I when I don't even know who hurt you?' Deans voice was filled with different emotions, as were his eyes. Cas felt guilty but didn't want Dean to get in trouble for beating up some pathetic boy.

'Its not your job to protect me Dean, its my own fault for not being too weak and not being able to protect myself.' Cas defended, he truly believed it too. He was ashamed of himself for not being strong enough to stand up for himself and tell Matthew to back off. He was also ashamed for appearing so weak in front of Dean, after all, Dean was the big, strong fire fighting hero. Who was Cas? The little kid that couldn't do anything right and ran into a burning building for his sister who was already outside. So far as Cas could see, why would Dean want him?

'Yes it is. You're my boyfriend and I love you and I want to be able to stop bad things from happening, not just patch you up after you've been almost killed.' Dean felt like crying but he wanted to be strong for Cas. He wanted to show Cas it was all going to be okay, that _they_ would be okay.

'It wont happen again Dean. Thank you though. I love you.' Cas buried his face in Deans shirt. He barely noticed but he was pretty much sitting on Deans knee.

'Its fine. I love you too.' Dean kissed the top of Cas's head before scooting him back onto the seat, though Cas's head stayed on Deans shoulder and Dean began the drive home.

Once they got back and walked in Cas pinned Dean against the back of the front door and attacked his lips. The two fought for dominance and ended up with Cas pinned to the door while Dean ground against him. The two of them stumbled up the stairs and collapsed on the bed.

SORRY! I have to go out now! Sexy scene when I get home and write it out? Reviews please?


	10. Yours

Dean sucked and licked at Cas's neck making the younger boy squirm and arch his back. Though his ribs still hurt the pleasure he got from Deans mouth outweighed any and all pain leaving room only for arousal. Dean moved slowly, pulling the plaid shirt off of Cas's light frame and slowly nibbling up his arm making Cas call out and shake slightly. Dean soon moved from Cas's arm in favour of pushing up the hem of his t-shirt and softly kissing the pale flesh of Cas's stomach. Cas whimpered as Dean pulled his t-shirt off and that was when Dean remembered Cas's ribs.

'Shit Cas, are you okay?' Dean asked, his eyes wide and his hands frozen on Cas's thighs.

'Don't you dare fucking stop.' Cas gasped, not being able to control himself as his hips bucked up towards Dean. Dean smirked and leant back down taking one of Cas's hard nipples in his mouth. Cas moaned in pleasure, his arms wrapping around Deans back while Dean gripped his tiny waist. Cas used all his strength to flip them over. Once he had Dean on his back he ripped off the shirt that hid his body.

'You're so perfect' Cas whispered, biting down on Deans neck to leave a bruise. Dean was his and he wanted everyone to know, he wanted to shout from the roof tops that Dean was his and no one else's. Cas moved down and began sucking on Deans nipple. Dean arched his back, one hand gripping the bed sheets tightly while the other had a tight grip on the teenagers shoulder. Cas managed to undo and get rid Deans jeans without him even noticing while he sucked and nibbled on his chest and nipples. Dean then decided it was time for him to take charge again and flipped Cas onto his back, also ridding him of his trousers. Dean quickly returned to attacking Cas's lips leaving them both with red, bruised mouths. Cas pressed his bulge against Deans and it took everything the fire fighter had just not to scream. Dean moved down Cas's body, kissing him every few inches until he reached the teens straining boxers. Cas whimpered as Dean ran his tongue over Cas's delicate flesh just above the waist band. Dean pulled Cas's boxers off quickly, allowing him the freedom he had been needing. Cas was much bigger than Dean had expected but he quickly got down to slowly dip his tongue into Cas's slit. Cas had never felt anything like it and thrust slightly towards Dean. Dean got the message and slowly, teasingly allowed Cas's cock into his mouth. It was heaven for both of them. Dean had never tasted anything like Cas, he was sweet and salty and heaven and hell all in one. Dean finally got all of Cas into his mouth and began to move up and down at a teasingly slow pace. The noises erupting from Cas were spectacular, a mixture of gasps, groans, moans and anything else you can think of.

Cas came into Deans mouth not long after, forcing Dean to spill into his boxers. Dean swallowed all of Cas's seed before moving back up to lay next to him.

'That…was…amazing.' Cas told him, still breathing heavily. Dean smirked and kissed the younger boy softly on the lips.

'D'you want a shower?' Dean asked, eye brows raised and an evil smirk playing on his handsome features.

Sorry people, that's all I've got. I'm having to pretty much force myself to keep this story some what up-beat but I feel so alone right now….Ive never had friends but…I don't know, I cant explain it but I've been struggling on and off with depression since I was 12 and its only been getting worse. I'll try my best to update at lease once a week, but don't hold me to anything.


	11. Chapter 11

The two males stumbled clumsily out of the shower laughing. Dean's neck and right shoulder were covered in love bites, as was Cas's throat and upper chest.

I'm sorry everyone. I've sat with this up for atleast two days and I just don't know what to do with it. Basically, I'm giving up. If someone else wants to finish this story, you're welcome to, you can have it. Thank you all for your help and kind words but I just cant write anymore, I'm sorry.


End file.
